Decadencia
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: [Colección] El espejo es un enemigo fuerte. Al menos, es lo que Loki Laufeyson se dice cada mañana cuando, después de revisar la báscula y asegurarse de haber bajado otro poco, observa su reflejo en aquel gran pedazo de cristal que ha recostado en la pared. Pero él también es fuerte.


**Yay, que he estado lloriqueando como nena los últimos dos meses por cuanta pendejada me ocurre. Y pues no vale así, hay que hacer algo que me guste, que me ponga feliz y me anime. O que me destroce, pero esta inconstancia me duele y la odio.**

 **Así que ahí va: Uno de mis pjs favoritos y mi palabra favorita. Vamos a aceptarlo, que este drabble sirva como abrebocas (o de pleno me quite la idea) para algún fic que tengo planeado empezar en cuanto aprenda a escribir. Y si nunca aprendo, al menos aquí queda.**

* * *

 **Esto hace parte del reto de fanfickers de la página "Lo que callamos los fanfickers" en FB. Día uno, un drabble sobre tu PJ favorito.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOKI NO ES MÍO Y NO GANO NADA POR HACERLO BAILAR CON CUALQUIER TONTERÍA QUE SE ME OCURRA.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Temas delicados (Anorexia), Human!AU.**

* * *

 **Decadencia**

 _(Beteado por Deih)_

El espejo es un enemigo fuerte. Al menos, es lo que Loki Laufeyson se dice cada mañana cuando, después de revisar la báscula y asegurarse de haber bajado otro poco, observa su reflejo en aquel gran pedazo de cristal que ha recostado en la pared. Pero él también es fuerte.

Él puede levantarse todos los días, puede vivir a base de té verde y goma de mascar más horas que la mayoría. Es más valiente aún: Puede mirar su cuerpo, ese que tanto odia, y tener suficiente autocontrol para decidir cambiarlo.

 _El poder está en mí_ , es parte de su mantra, _si soy más delgado, me sentiré mejor._ Y otras motivaciones baratas con las que se convence de que alcanzará _algún día_ esa meta que siempre cambia y disminuye y se le hace más difícil.

Pero incluso con todo su mejor esfuerzo, el cuerpo humano es débil. Se desmorona, tiene frío todo el tiempo y en ocasiones el estómago se le vuelve un nudo doloroso que arde en un clamor —conocido y, oh, tan odiado— por alimento. Loki, en su delirio, piensa que tiene un monstruo en la panza, atormentándole, exigiendo un bocado para crecer mientras él mendiga un poco menos de grasa.

Vive solo, eso es un alivio. Aunque antes su madre hacía difícil seguir con esta ardua labor en que trabaja. Ahora abre la nevera y se encuentra con comidas de bajas calorías, té y agua. Agua por montones, para que calme las llamas del dragón que le consume.

No se queda mucho en casa, porque su trabajo lo facilita. Es un escritor que relata historias de cómo los hombres se matan a sí mismos y a otros. Cosas sobre guerras, hambre y muerte que le recuerdan cómo solía responderle a su madre cada que usaba el inválido argumento de los niños que se mueren por algo de comida.

" _Si te preocupas tanto por ellos ¿Por qué no les das la mía? Yo no la quiero_ ".

A Loki le consume un poco la locura. Pasa muchas horas durmiendo, porque así no le atenaza el ansia de comer —aunque sí el miedo a morir—; también se aleja de las masas, va al campo. Se pierde entre libros o bares de música muy fuerte en los que no toma nada. Porque la cerveza también engorda, según dicen.

No tiene muchos —ningún— amigos. Pero no importa porque, si lo viesen como se ve ahora mismo, estaría avergonzado. Y él no es de esos. Así que cuando esté delgado —más—, todos le amarán.

Loki Laufeyson vive en un estado decadente todo el tiempo, medio mareado, medio muerto; pero ama la sensación que le está matando, ama la agonía, la miseria.

Padece una enfermedad —aunque piensa en ella como un _estilo de vida—_ llamada Anorexia Nerviosa. Con atracones intermitentes que terminan en episodios de bulimia y le hacen maldecirse con la cabeza metida en el inodoro.

Loki es un príncipe, uno que no adora a las diosas. Pero sigue sus mandatos.

* * *

 **500 palabras exactas.**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿QUE CÓMO HE PODIDO RETORCER AL CANON DEL PRÍNCIPE LOKI A OTRO TIPO DE PRÍNCIPE? ¡PUES PORQUE PUEDO! Um, si alguien no entiende la referencia, le explicaré que muchas de las chicas que padecen este tipo de trastornos alimenticios, tales como anorexia, bulimia u ortorexia, tienen, uh, blogs o foros o idk, en donde se hacen llamar** _ **Princesas**_ _ **Ana, Mia (**_ **en algunos casos extremos a ese par se las venera como diosas, de ahí la última frase** _ **)**_ **y** _ **Alisa**_ **respectivamente** _ **.**_

 **En fin, reservo mi opinión sobre el tema. Intenté tratarlo con la mayor neutralidad posible, por si me lee alguna de estas/os chicas/os o alguien que pueda sentirse ofendido. Bueno, quizá hay como mil cosas más que podría decir sobre el tema, pero quería 500 palabras exactas y esto salió.**

 **¡Un montón de gracias por leer! No se olviden de comentar, que me haría muy feliz.**

 **Ah, mírenme, ahora ya ando de mejor humor.**


End file.
